the fall of the round table
by TomBydand
Summary: ever wondered what happend to the original owners of the round table? this is my take. little hint, merlin and arthur have moe of a conection than they think. K rating


**so, i was watching 3x12/13*yeah this will has SPOILERS* and then i saw a picture wich described what was actually wrtain on the table, i can't remember them all off the top of my head but i know merlin was 'magic' arthur was 'main king' and gwen was 'love' anywayit got me to thinking about what the people who used to sit at the table in its prime were like who were they. this is my atempt at exploring that concept i hope you like.**

Kuther pendragon looked around the table before speaking. "We are to face an enemy we can not hope to defeat. I would suggest that none of you needed to take part in the approaching war, but I know none of you will listen to reason." His wife smiled. "I speak for all my women when I say that we will do our bit. We will sharpen your swords and heal your wounds. Some women have even been as brazen to suggest they might distract the enemy." Kuther took hold of Geldia's hand and gave the queen a fond smile.

There was a whisp of a breeze in the air next to the main king and he didn't even flinch when a young sorceress appeared next to him she didn't look at him but focused on the centre of the table. She had silver eyes and golden hair, she wore a richly embroidered robe and had a band of black onyx around her head. She spoke quietly barely more than a whisper but each word held a sobering power, her very presence gave magic to the hall. "Well love has spoken. We would do well to listen M'lords." The man sitting opposite her who had been absentmindedly rolling a ball of fire up and down his arm quenched the fire in his hand extinguishing it. He looked across at the sorceress and spoke "well her mystic majesty has spoken my brothers my queen. Llinrys what news do you have from the magic's?" she ignored his question. Though he was her kin she had never had any love for her cousin the dragonlord Valinord.

Instead she turned to the old man sitting next to her. "What are your thoughts Raginfaun? As leader in thought yours is the opinion that matters most right now." The old man shifted in his seat and waited before answering. "I believe that we will not survive if we play to win. If we go into this as a team then we will loose as one. We have to each attack in our own way. Using our own strengths only then will we stand a chance. However. If we do this it will undoubtedly cause friction, we must agree now that who so ever survives takes a portion of the followers of those of us who don't we must them go our separate ways. This table was forged by my grand father when he was a child with your grand fathers help. It is no longer ours to sit at."

The others all stared at him. The table had become an almost sacred meeting place it was an unparalleled feat of unity, never before had such distinct qualities sat at the same table. Never before had women been given equal seating. And yet for them to live for their qualities to live on they would now have to abandon it. Finally kuther's son the chief prince Uthur I, spoke "the fisher king has been poisoned by hated and arrogance. We must strike now father, we are not the first to sit at this table and I have no doubt we won't be the last. But our time here is ended. We have to fight. If we don't fight we will all be killed if we do fight most of us will be killed. I know which one I find preferable. I would rather die knowing I had increased the rest of your chances of living."

Valinord looked up his eyes now golden and when he spoke it was not his voice but that of his dragons that spoke "the time of the once and future king will come, Emrys will teach him much together they will unite Albion together both sides of the coin will bring about the new ear of the round table, but they will face danger terrible danger my son will see it come to pass but we will all be dead. Our end is nigh their beginning will come." The dragon lord let out a gasp and fire drifted from his mouth. He looked around the table at those gathered. Looked to Raginfaun for an explanation of what the dragon had predicted.

"Zilgarrah the great dragon has spoken, in time there will be such men and women worthy of seats at this great table we may die safe in the knowledge that our legacy lives on." He stood up nodded to the king and turned to walk away. Kuther pendragon stood up with the rest of the table. "Then it is decided we ride at dawn to our deaths or to our victory either way it has been an honour to stand by your sides." They all raised their hands in salute to each other and walked away from the table.

* * *

in the following days Bargu, Maegen, Raesbora, scamu, Sosfaestnes, aeoeling, ellenweorc, eadlufu and drylic fought side by side. Died side by side but they won if it could be called winning. Only three survived. Aeoeling prince Uthur the 1st. ellenweorc Valinord the dragon lord and drylic Llinrys the sorceress. Little did they know their decedents would one day sit next to each other on a circular table in the halls of their fathers.

* * *

"you're sure about this Llin' there's no turning back if." The young sorceress leant across and kissed the new main king. "Uthur I am too well known as I am now. It is too dangerous for me to remain as I am." She smiled a sad smile. A twig snapped and they both stood up quickly. Both drew their swords. But relaxed when Valinord came stumbling into the clearing. He threw his sword to the ground and collapsed against a log. "I don't have long. My death is near but my son is already prepared to take over. Cousin, I am glad you are alive. While our paths must now diverge I am certain that our descendants will share a kinship. King Uthur. It has been an honour to serve at your side." Uthur walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No old friend the honour was mine." Valinord smiled and then he was dead.

* * *

For a while Llinrys and Uthur stood over their friend then Llinrys muttered a spell and her cousin was enveloped by vines which turned into flowers the colour of fire. She turned to her lover and smiled. Then her eyes turned from silver to green. Her hair went black and her robes shifted into a delicate dress she no longer looked like a powerful sorceress but looked like a princess. Uthur took her hand and kissed it. He then raised an eyebrow and asked "Where to now my queen"

* * *

200 years later.

"Who's that?" King Arthur picked the picture up and turned round to see his court sorcerer wearing a red tunic and a pointed hat. "What the hell is that Merlin!" he asked as he pointed at Merlin's hat. Merlin smiled his goofy smile "oh it's a hat. Hats are cool now." Arthur threw a pillow at Merlin and it skimmed over his head making the hat wobble. "This is a picture of fathers great, great grandmother and her husband his great grand father king Uthur the first." Merlin looked at the picture he smiled as he saw a young king, he could see Arthur's likeness. Merlin wondered if all the pendragon men looked the same when young. Standing next to him was a beautiful woman who, even in picture form, resonated power. She wore a simple silver band around her head and her dark hair was swept back. Merlin looked closer and noticed something.

He asked Arthur if he could take a closer look at the picture. The king passed it over to Merlin who started muttering to himself before starting to laugh. Arthur merely raised a bored eyebrow and waited for Merlin to stop laughing. "Sorry Arthur. But look at that picture both are wearing identical bracelets." Arthur continued to stare at Merlin. "My mother gave me something father gave to her as a gift an heirloom. Look" Merlin reached into his pocket and produced a simple bracelet that had a circle on it that had a several segments each with its own symbol. "It belonged to Thalinor. My great grand father he was given it by his father Valinord." Arthur laughed. "Yes hah hah, all the men in my family's names are similar but so are yours Ar-thur. I would have been Merlinor. Now can I get to the important bit king prat? or do I have to suffer a little more." Arthur didn't move or react in anyway so Merlin continued. "Valinord was said to sit on a council. A council of equals sire, each was given one of these bracelets"

Arthur's face went pale as he realised what Merlin was saying. "Our ancestors sat at the round table? That's, that's huge isn't it! It's in our blood. We were destined to start their tradition again" Arthur clapped a hand on Merlin's shoulder and hugged him. "Oh this is a good day already, Merlin?" he spun round to see Merlin picking up a tray of food to clear away, "Put that down your not my servant any more" Merlin put the tray of food back down a sheepish grin on his face "sorry force of habit. Speaking of servants. Why the hell have I been given one? He just gets in my way when I'm trying to work. He's so damn polite! And another thing he never shuts, and another thing" Arthur laughed as Merlin launched into a full on rant and started marching down the corridor. Arthur followed his friend down to the council chamber where the round table was placed in the centre. His queen stood up as they entered passing a bemused glance at Merlin who was still ranting and whose hat was now hovering above his head.

The knights were all settling down shaking hands swapping stories, Arthur noticed none of this he was looking at the round table a new sense of honour within. He sat down in his chair as the others sat down. Gawain throwing pebbles at Merlin's hat trying to dislodge it and Arthur wondered what his ancestors would think of this rag tag bunch of nobles and commoners who now inhabited the seats they had once sat in. Merlin cleared his throat and everyone settled down and turned to Arthur. He smiled and started to talk.

**ok i know arthurs grand father was suposadly called vortigan or something but i just liked the idea of them all having the same ending, same with the dragon lords all having a similar name. **

**and yes that is THE pointy hat that would eventually become merlins trade mark. you just know gawain would be trying to knock it off merlins head. **

**this is a one shot. and i'll edit this once i've found the it of paper i have with all the old english meanings. i hope you liked it. **


End file.
